mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Noggin
Noggin's hearing? Is there any basis for the stuff in the description about the Noggin's hearing? BunsenH (talk) 01:52, November 23, 2014 (UTC) No. Fixed it. 56 Pontiac (talk) 02:27, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Tab view for MSM / DoF As some monsters appear in both games and each iteration has it's own data, we need to find a way to display both monster types in a coherent manner. My original idea was to have a new page for the infant / primitive version in DoF. Belthazar451 suggested tabs, which looks good, but editing is not intuitive, as each tab's info is held on it's own sub page. Qwertyxp2000 the second made further suggestions for the naming of each tab Quote“I think the main page should be "Noggin" but the MSM Noggin be called Noggin/MSM, and the Dawn of Fire Noggin be called "Noggin/Dawn of Fire". “ ''Which makes sense but I prefer Noggin: MSM and Noggin: DoF if this naming convention is to be used. Does anyone have any suggestions? Maxx borchovski (talk) 08:38, September 26, 2015 (UTC) :As I've mentioned previously I prefer brackets over colons - Noggin (MSM) and Noggin (DoF). Note, however, that subpages must use slashes in their titles - Noggin/MSM and Noggin/DoF - but what's written on the tabs can be anything. I have a sneaking suspicion that some things may not like colons in article titles anyway, but I'm not completely sure of that. --Belthazar451 (talk) 13:08, September 26, 2015 (UTC) ::Looks like I'll have to get over my dislike for the bracket then :P I've set up a test page with tabs in my user space as subpages are available there. The text in the tabs will be a bit neater away from the user space. Do you think this looks ok and is a better solution? Maxx borchovski (talk) 13:26, September 26, 2015 (UTC) :::Ah, remembered the point about colons: it's not that they break things, but rather that they're used to mark namespaces (i.e. this page, named Talk:Noggin, is in the Talk namespace). Not too clear on why you think subpages aren't available, though. Didn't think it was even possible to disable them. In any case, what precisely is this test page demonstrating? Is it replicating the appearence of tabs but using a slightly different functionality? ----Belthazar451 (talk) 14:03, September 26, 2015 (UTC) (Undent) Subpages are disabled by default in the main wiki (don't understand why - something about keeping data flat instead of heiraricical) but they are enabled in user namespaces. The difference between the tab system that is on the Noggin page and the test one, is the way they implement editing. When you edit the Noggin page, you just get the tab code, you have to go to the page with the info manually. The subpage tab allows you to edit the page you are looking at. Apart from the MTab template added to the top of the main page, all the tab code is invisible to the general public. To enable subpages you need to edit LocalSettings.php and insert the following: # Enable subpages in the main namespace $wgNamespacesWithSubpagesNS_MAIN = true; # Enable subpages in the template namespace $wgNamespacesWithSubpagesNS_TEMPLATE = true; # etc. Maxx borchovski (talk) 20:32, September 26, 2015 (UTC) :Hmm... I see and your tabs do work on your userspace. I hope they will work on the mainspace. Qwertyxp2000 the second (talk) 21:09, September 26, 2015 (UTC) ::Ok, I can't touch LocalSettings.php - that's a server-side edit, so assuming it's not activated, we'll need to contact Wikia staff. I'm a bit confused, though - isn't this a functioning subpage? Qwerty posted a link to it on your twelve hours ago. The wiki help doesn't seem to have an article about subpages, but passing mentions on other pages give me the distinct impression that it's '''enabled' by default - where did you get your information from? --Belthazar451 (talk) 22:12, September 26, 2015 (UTC) :::I gave it a stab. Seems to work perfectly, but I had to make the main Noggin page a redirect so that it'd behave how I imagine, and I don't really like that. Can't really think of a good workaround, though - make the MSM version into not-a-subpage? Transclude the MSM version into the non-subpage? Dunno. They've all got their own issues. Maybe I'm just trying to be too clever by half. =P Still haven't the foggiest idea why you think subpages are disabled in the main namespace, though. --Belthazar451 (talk) 06:45, September 28, 2015 (UTC) ::::Never mind, I decided my uncertainty was daft, and just moved the MSM Noggin back into the main Noggin article. All good now. --Belthazar451 (talk) 00:47, September 29, 2015 (UTC) BumperStumper? What is the basis for the note about the Noggin being called a "BumperStumper" in the game's design phase? Most of the page's history has been lost, through a couple of moves. It might be one of the bits added by a BBB employee. BunsenH (talk) 19:05, December 13, 2015 (UTC) :I don't know, I just edited the note to fix it's grammar. You should probably ask BBB MJS about it; he worked on the game during its early years, so he might know if the info is true or not. Forevakill (talk) 19:51, December 13, 2015 (UTC)